


for the first time, i get to hold you in my arms

by iseemikimouse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airports, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mini Character Study, background jeongsung, background minbinseunglix, oh my gods i cringed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Hyunjin needs to sit before he burns his walking pattern in the airport carpet.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	for the first time, i get to hold you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> well well well. was this first to write? yes. did i scream while writing this? absolutely. so much fluff.

Pacing up and down the hallway of an airport is beginning to drive Hyunjin crazy. He drums his fingers against the hem of his pants, his eyes darting over the hoards of people walking by. He takes a deep breath and counts to seven before releasing the breath and the tension in his shoulders. Meetings in these types of places are always nerve wracking especially when it’s a meeting for the first time. He’s thrilled, don’t get him wrong but there’s always that but. That little fear of _what if he doesn’t like me_ sits in the back of his mind, rent free. He’s trying to push it down but when the man coming to see him is _him_ well his mind wanders. 

Who is the man coming to see him? 

The love of his life is the simple answer. 

The rest of the answer is the light to his dark. The yin to his yang. The bee to his honey. The stars to his planet. He means a lot to Hyunjin, in case that wasn’t obvious. 

He glances at Seungmin who stands a little ways away with a phone in his hand talking to Jeongin and Jisung through Facetime since they couldn’t be there. Seungmin gives him a dull stare before looking back at his phone and giggling. Hyunjin huffs and looks away, checking his twitter for the millionth time. 

The opened profile is of a beautiful blond haired man with dimples as he smiles at the camera. He looks soft as the strands of his hair wave against the wind. He looks _perfect_. “Channnnie” reads the display name while the bio is filled with nothing but pink hearts and Hyunjin’s name in the middle. (Hyunjin’s heart pounds once more as he looks at his name on Channnnie’s profile.) His last tweet of “Just landed in Korea and omw to see Jinnie” stares at him, almost mockingly. 

Where is this man? 

A hand clasps against Hyunjin’s shoulder, starling him. There’s a snicker coming from the phone in Seungmin’s hand as he throws a dirty glare. 

“Breathe, Jinnie hyung,” Jeongin says through the phone. “It’s just Channie hyung.” Hyunjin squeaks. “Just Channie hyung? Annie! He’s my boyfriend and I’m meeting him for the first time. Let me be nervous.” 

Seungmin sighs. “You’re allowed to be nervous, just calm down. I think you’re going to burn a hole into the carpet.” 

Hyunjin smiles sheepishly, allowing Seungmin to pull him to a set of chairs. He barely listens to the conversation between his three friends, only turning to look at them when he hears a smack of lips. He makes a face at Jisung who is wearing a smug smile on his face while Jeongin looks in between betrayed and flustered. Seungmin is the one who sighs. 

“I don’t need to see your pda here and now,” he says. “I’m going to be seeing so much of it when Chan hyung gets here.” 

Jisung snorts. “I know,” he says. “Maybe it’s a good thing that we couldn’t come. We don’t have to suffer with that.” 

Hyunjin squawks. “You think that we’ll be bad?” he questions. “It’s Seungmin with the hyungs and Lix that’s bad. The amount of pda that goes through the four of them is the same as eating a package of cookies. It’s too sweet.”

Seungmin shoves him away while Hyunjin cackles. 

“I’m not wrong, though!” he laughs. 

“Hush!” 

Hyunjin continues to laugh, secretly grateful for his friends. The chaos that is his friend group is enough for him to forget the nerves for a short while. It’s only when Jeongin points out the time do the nerves come back.

His gaze moves to the screen of flights. Flight numbers and cities cluttered the screen, green words reading ‘arrived’ and while red words say ‘delayed’ and ‘on time’ in yellow words. There’s only one city that means something to him. Sydney, Australia. His eyes find the city. Green.

He stands and takes a deep breath. He’s here.

Oh shit.

“Breathe,” Seungmin says from behind him. “Fucking breathe.”

Hyunjin releases a breathy laugh and checks his messages.

**05:45 pm | jinnie’s court (02)**

Knight: Just landed!

Knight: But I have to go through customs

Knight: Soon my love. Soon

A wide smile stretches itself on Hyunjin’s face.

**05:47 pm | jinnie’s court (02)**

Prince: I can’t wait

Knight: Don’t be nervous

Prince: kajldfa what?

Knight: I know you. Don’t be nervous

Prince: Are you saying that so you’re not nervous

Knight: …

Knight: No?

Prince: Then why is that a question?

Knight: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

“They’re being gross,” comes Seungmin’s voice. “Can any of you come and get me? I don’t think I can handle this.”

Hyunjin snorts. He glances at the screen of his friend’s phone noticing Seungmin’s boyfriends have now joined the video call. From the corner of Minho’s screen, Felix waves to Hyunjin, a booming “HELLO JINNIE! IT’S ALMOST TIME!” echoing in their little corner.

This time the time moves slowly. Twenty minutes feels like twenty hours and it’s frustrating. Many faceless people walk by, some looking for their own families or friends, while others are on their phones not paying attention to the people they’re walking into. But none of those people is the one person he’s looking for.

“Oh,” Seungmin says and Hyunjin is alert.

He scans the crowd again but nothing. There’s nothin-

Brown eyes meet pretty toffee eyes and the world feels like it’s slowing down. His stomach drops and the nerves force themselves out of his body. A smile turns into a dimpled grin and that’s enough. That’s enough for Hyunjin to weave through the crowd to the dimpled grin that he’s been dreaming about for weeks.

He stops in front of the love of his life and stares while the man stares back at him.

“I don’t get a hug?” Chan asks, letting go of the suitcase handle.

Hyunjin launches himself at him, his mind saying the same thing over and over again.

He’s here.

He’s HERE.

HE’S HERE.

“Oh fuck,” he mumbles quietly and Chan laughs. It’s a soft laugh that warms Hyunjin’s soul and it’s very much in his ear.

Neither one of them say anything else, reveling in each other’s presence. They might be standing in the middle of a busy airport and meeting for the first time, but for Hyunjin, it feels like he’s hidden away in a corner of the world hugging the most important person in his life.

There’s a lot that needs to be done and memories to be made but right now, Hyunjin feels complete and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
